


Lightning and Thunder

by musicals_musicals



Series: Bandstand Stuff [9]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: A huge thunder storm hits Cleveland and the thunder sends Donny back to things he'd rather not remember.





	Lightning and Thunder

_BOOM!_ **  
**

Julia couldn’t help from jumping at the quick shift of energy happening outside. In a quick shift the rain had suddenly gotten much harder, instead on plinking off the glass it was pounding and a bright flash was the only forewarning she had to the loud thunder that rattled the house. She had been sitting by the window, watching the rain plink peacefully off the glass. While Donny played piano quietly behind her in an attempt to destress a little (rain always put him on edge.)

After the thunder there was immediately a clatter followed by the sound of someone falling to the ground. Julia turned around and was about to ask what had caused such a ruckus, but she stopped short when she saw Donny.

When the thunder sounded Donny had dropped to the ground on instinct. The rain and the loud noise sent him right back to the night Michael died, and now he couldn’t keep the memories from swirling through his head.  _He’s sitting in a trench, blinded by rain and mud. His shaking hands fumble with the grenade pin. He winds up to throw it out of the trench, but it slips. His hands dig through the mud, but it’s too late._

“Donny?” Julia rushed over and dropped to her knees next to Donny’s shaking form.

“Get out- get out- get out-“ The frenzied words were cut off by a brief sob. Donny’s hands clutched tightly at his hair and Julia could see tears dripping on to the hardwood floor

“I’m here” Julia promised. She kept her distance, it was possible having someone crowding him would make it worse. “Donny look at me I’m here- that’s only the past”

Donny looked up with his red eyes, but he looked straight through Julia. It definitely wasn’t helping that the thunder was continuous. They couldn’t go a second without a bright flash and a loud boom rattling through the house.

“Donny I’m going to touch you now- is that okay?” Every nerve in Julia’s body told her to pull Donny closer and make everything better, but she needed to know if that would make things better or worse.

“Julia?” Donny’s eyes were able to focus on Julia’s face for a quick second before the thunder pulled their focus back to the window. He forced out a response to Julia’s question “Please" The words were quiet and shaky, like Donny could barely get them out.

It was all the encouragement Julia needed. She pulled Donny into a tight hug, until he was so close he was practically sitting in her lap “Shh. You’re okay. We’re going to be fine" Julia kept up a constant string of reassurances until the shaking in Donny’s shoulders slowed, his hands unclenched themselves and he let out a shaky breath.

“Julia” Donny turned around in Julia’s lap so he could bury his face in her neck. Every time there was a clap of thunder his grip around her waist tightened.

“Is there anything I can do to make this easier for you?” Julia whispered, one of her hands was keeping even pressure around his waist while the other stroked even lines through his hair.

“Make it stop” Donny muttered, there were too many memories flying through his head and he wanted them gone. His hands shook and they gripped the hem of Julia’s shirt like a lifeline.

“I wish I could" Julia mumbled “I’d make it all go away"

Donny didn’t have the energy to answer, he was still flinching at every crack of thunder and flash of lightning. Talking would require energy he didn’t have. Instead he nodded his head in an attempt to communicate.

“How about this, love" Julia nudged Donny’s chin with her own to get him to look at her “Do you want to go lay in bed? You won’t have to let go of me, we can go together. Won’t that be more comfortable than the floor?“

Donny managed a small nod and a relieved smile spread over Julia’s face.

“Okay we’ll go now” Julia carefully helped Donny stand up while keeping her hands wrapped tightly around his waist. They shuffled to the bedroom and Julia sent a silent thank you that they were both already in pajamas.

Julia helped Donny in to bed and in an attempt to offer comfort she wrapped all the quilts on their bed tightly around Donny. She climbed into bed next to him so his hands could return to their place around her waist. It seemed to work, Donny’s eyes drooped closed, she almost thought he was asleep until there was an extra loud clap of thunder and the arms around her waist tightened their grip. “I’m here” Julia whispered in an attempt to comfort Donny “You’re okay”

“I love you, Jules” Donny whispered, his voice was hoarse and the words shook.

“I love you too” Julia pushed Donny’s bangs out of his face and hummed a tune she had head on the radio earlier. About an hour later the thunder and the rain died out and Donny was finally able to relax. Julia kissed the top of his head “You made it”

“Yeah” Donny yawned “Thanks to you”

Julia tried to answer, but sleep was pulling her under, so the words came out in an incoherent mumble. Donny laughed as much as he could and pulled the blankets a little higher “Goodnight”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @musicals-musicals
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
